The rapid growth and development in the area of molecular biology has allowed the development of numerous genetic tests for animals. As the number of useful tests increase, there will be an increase in the number of samples to be tested. Currently, the number of samples that are being sent for DNA analysis are increasing exponentially. Also, the types of samples that are sent for DNA analysis can vary from place to place and organization to organization. In other words, for animals, the source material for DNA can be hair follicles, ear notches or ear punches, blood and meat samples (if the animal is already dead). In all cases, the type of samples will be determined by the individual or the organization collecting the samples. Some ranches that specialize in beef cattle may find it easy to get ear notches when the animals are rounded up for selling or some ranches may find it convenient to collect hair from tail switches when a new calf is born. Whatever the case may be, there is no single, easy to use device that is convenient for field use as well as for laboratory use. A unique and novel device has to work equally well in the field where the sample is collected and has to work equally well in a laboratory where the biological sample is to be isolated and subject to numerous biochemical tests.
No single device or system exists that allow the easy collection, safe storage and shipping as well as the ability to isolate DNA; all combined in one device. In recent years, several approaches have been made to create sample collection kits for human hair (Bierke-Nelson et al, 1999, Elliot et al, 2003). None of the devices or systems used today specifically approaches the issues regarding a) ease of collection of samples, b) ease of identification of samples and c) ability to keep samples for long time and d) ability to isolate DNA through the device so as to get routine amplification of DNA possible. One has to consider the fact that most animal samples are collected in the field and hence the collection device should be sturdy as well as easy to use and without any disposable or removable part or component.